Elemental Gaurdians
by KyuMinEunHaeYunJaeKangTeuk
Summary: hinata sakura ino and tenten are the gaurdians of the elements but when they are threatend by sai the god of darkness they train to fight him but they fall in love now sai has the advantage KxH SxS SxI NxT BETTER THAN IT SOUNDS UP FOR ADOPTION
1. The Surprise

well this is my first story tell me what you think

psst i have pieeeeeeeeeee:)

elemental gaurdians

chp 1 :Surprise

Sakura was taking a walk down the street when she saw Hinata, ino huddled together.

"Hey guys whats going on?"

Hinata was the first to answer."Well Tsunade-sama said she wanted to see me,you,Ino,and TenTen and she never told us why."(A/N.i dont want hinata to stutter im to lazy to write that:p) Ino walked up to sakura took her arm and tugged on it."So Forhead your her apprentice don't you know what she wants?"Sakura was getting more and more confused"Actually I dont even know what your talking about she never said anything to me about a meeting".TenTen decided she couldnt wait and took off towards hokages others looked at eachother and ran to catch up with her.

TenTens P.O.V

I let the others talk it out,I didnt feel like talking,I was to busy were running through my head.

"What could Tsunade want?"

"Why does it involve us?"

"Is it a special mission?"

I couldn't wait anymore I had to find out.I took off letting the others catch up.I had a feeling something big was going on and It would effect all of us.

Regular P.O.V

Tsunade was pacing back and forth waiting for the they walked in,Tsunade told them to sit down and she got ready to tell them what she wanted."Girls I need to tell you something any of you noticed your birthmarks?"All the girls nodded and though of have noticed their strange had a red one on her thigh,Ino had a green one on her hip,Hinata had a blue one on her shoulder,and TenTen had a gray one on her waited before responding."Girls there is a story behind your marks,has any of you noticed a strange attraction to a certain decided to speak."Well I was on a mission with Naruto and Sasuke and while they were sleeping I started a fire.I couldnt stop looking at it."Ino remembered she was always attracted to plants even before she ran the flower shop."Now thatyou mention it i was always attracted to plants even before running the shop."Hinata spoke next."Well I was on the beach once and I went for a swim and I didn't come out the water for the rest off the day."TenTen finally spoke."Me,Neji,and Lee went on a mission and got stuck in a wind storm.I stayed out in the storm 'cause it felt weird not being out in the wind."Tsunade decided she would tell them why the were here."The reason you are atractted to those elements is because you are the controlers of the elements of fire,water,earth,and wind."The girls look at her in shock while Tsunade continued."There were 4 goddesses Ai,goddess of fire,Kai,goddess of earth,Mui,goddess of water,and Nei the goddess of they left this world they said the fourth genaration of relatives would have the powers of the are the fourth generation of there is a another controler,Sai the god of was banished by them,but he vowed to return when the fourth generation was born."The girls were in utter shock,Sakura was the first to recover "So,what do we have to do?"The others were still speechless but recovered from their spoke almost hesitant."You will leave to train for 5 will be enough time to get you ready to face Sai."The girls they were all thinking the same thing ,"How will they tell the boys."?

sooooooo watchu think not bad for a first huh?

and this is a kibahina inoshika sasusaku nejiten story for all you naruhina shikatema narusaku leeten supporters otay?

oh r&r pwease

Random-chan


	2. The Boys

SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN FOREVER I HAD TO GET MY PIECE OF CRAP COMPUTER FIXED. ID LIKE TO THANK GODDESS BUBBLES FOR ENGOURAGING ME TO CONTINUE THIS STORY.

YOU WANNA TACO? (^^)

JUST SO I DON'T GET SUED HERES GAARA TO SAY THE DISCLAIMER!

GAARA: Why did you kidnap me?

ME: CUZ YOUR SOOO KAWAIIIII (^^)

GAARA: Did you get dropped on your head as a baby?

ME: HOW DID YOU KNOOOOWWW!

GAARA: O.o

ME: JUST SAY THE DISCLAIMER!

GAARA: Random-Chan does not own Naruto or any of the characters mentioned in this fic and she never will so STOP WISHING CHICK AND GET A JOB!

ME: TT^TT WHAAAAAA UR SOOO MEAN AND BESIDES IM ONLY 13!

GAARA: wow

ME: WELL HERES THE SECOND CHAPTER ONWARD!

'_Thinking'_

"Talking"

Chap. 2 the Boys

It was a nice quiet day and the boys were eating at Ichiraku's Ramen waiting for the girls to show up but before that they had to listen to Kiba and Sasuke have their daily dose of name calling.

"Flea ridden"

"Fruit cake" (a/n: I LOOOOVE gay people so don't worry)

"Dog"

"EMO!"

"SMELLY BEAST!"

"WILL YOU BOTH SHUT THE HELL UP BEFORE I KILL YOU BOTH!"

"Jeez Neji you don't have to yell." They both said in unison. Neji just ignored them and went back to his ramen. "I don't feel like listening to your yelling I wanna enjoy a peaceful day." Shikamaru just watched as they all started to argue. _'I wonder when their gonna stop arguing their all so troublesome'_. Just then Sakura was walking down the street and Sasuke went up to them.

"Hey Sakura wanna have some ramen with us

"Sorry Sasuke-kun I can't I have to do something with Ino, Hinata, and TenTen."

"Oh ok."

"But can you tell the rest of the boys to meet us by the front gate by the Team 8 training ground?"

"Ok sure."

"Thanks Sasuke-kun."

Sakura kissed him on the cheek and left to go find Ino. _'That was weird.' _Sasuke went to talk to the others to tell them what Sakura said. "SO WHAT HAPPENED!"(A/N you can probably guess who that is) "Well STOP YELLING AND I'LL TELL YOU!" "You don't have to yell sheesh." "Well Sakura said to meet her, Ino, Hinata, and TenTen by the front gate by the Team 8 training grounds." There was a short awkward silence until Shikamaru spoke up:

"Then let's go."

"Ok let's go."

Then they… ARE EATEN BY A BIG SCARY MONSTER! RAWR!

Im just playing here is what they actually do

They all follow Kiba to the training grounds to find the girls under the big tree looking worried. Kiba was the first to speak:

"Well were here whats up?"

The girls looked at them and said in unison

"Were leaving."

WHAT!

DUUUUUDE THAT TOOK FOREVER! IM SO GLAD I GOT THAT WATCHU THINK R&R PLEASE AND GET A COOKIE except Gaara cuz he's mean

GAARA: WHAT NO COOKIES FOR MEEEE?

ME: YOU HURT MY FEELINGS!

GAARA: PWEASE * CUE CHIBI GAARA*

ME: UUGH FINE * HANDS GAARA COOKIE*

GAARA: YAAAAAAAAY! : P

ME: WELL REMEMBERS READ REVIEW FAVORITE AND ALERT

GAARA: SO THEY HAVE TO R&R&F&A

ME: DON'T GET SMART ANYWAY BYYYYYYE

JA NE

RANDOM-CHAN


	3. Goodbye

HOLY BEEFARONI! IT'S BEEN LIKE FOREVER SINCE I LAST UPDATED! IVE BEEN SUUUPER BUSY I HAD SWIMMIMG SIGN UPS FAMILY REUNIONS SCHOOL CUZ IM ON HIGH HONOR ROLL YEAH HOW YOU FEEL ANYWAY IM READY AND HERES SHIKAMARU TO SAY THE DISCLAIMER!

Shikamaru: ZZZZZZZ

Me: WAKE UP!

Shika: AAAAAAAH TROUBLESOME WOMAN WHATS YOU'RE PROBLEM!

Me: A lot of things actually

Shika: Why am I here?

Me: To say the disclaimer

Shika: Fine...Random-Chan does not own Naruto or any of the characters mentioned if she did she wouldn't need me to say that she doesn't

Me: AMEN!

Shika: troublesome...ZZZZZZZZZ

Me: ANYWAY ONWARD

CHAP. 3 GOODBYE

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOUR LEAVING?" Yelled Kiba Hinata, TenTen, Ino, and Sakura looked at each other before Sakura spoke. "We have to leave to train you'll understand sooner or later." The boys looked at each other for awhile then Shikamaru spoke "How long are you going to be gone?"5 years" Another voice came out and spoke for the girls. When they looked back they saw a woman with black hair and white bangs. She was wearing a long sleeved fishnet shirt with a blue shirt on top with white short shorts and blue ninja shoes. "My name is Kura Sonayashi I was appointed by Tsunade to train you we have to move quickly so we don't waste any training time so say your goodbyes." The girls went up to the boys and one by one said their goodbyes. TenTen went up to Neji with tears in her eyes." Neji I-" He interrupted her with a hug "I know I'll miss you and I WILL wait for you" "Thank you Neji" Hinata went up to kiba tears streaming down her face." K-K-Kiba I'm sorry." Kiba gave her a gentle hug. "Don't be if this is what you want im okay with it as long as you promise to come back safe.""I promise.""Good." Ino went up to Shikamaru tears at the brim of her eyes." Shika..."" I know Ino I know" Shikamaru gave her a soft kiss on her cheek." I'll miss you Ino""I'll miss you too" Sakura went to Sasuke fighting the urge to let tears fall."Sa-mrphff." Sasuke gave her a swift kiss on her lips. "Yes ill miss you too" With that the girls set off with one thing on their minds...

'Goodbye'

SOOOOOO WATCHU THINKS I THINK ITS AWESOME BUT ALITTLE SHORT EHH W.E SOOO SHIKA COME SAY GOODBYE!

SHIKA: ZZZZZZZZZZ

ME: EXSASPERATED SIGH! WOW ANYWAY R&R PEACE MY NIZZLES FOSHIZZLE

JA NE

RANDOM-CHAN


	4. Authors Note

I've decided im gonna put this story up for adoption I haven't had any ideas lately to im going to turn to writing one shots I hope you can forgive me


End file.
